


Of Roommates and Red Heroes

by Theatreandcomicfreak



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatreandcomicfreak/pseuds/Theatreandcomicfreak
Summary: When travesty hits Paris, Marinette flees to Gotham. There she meets Jason Todd and the alluring Red Hood. Can she deal with her past and face the impending doom? How will she handle a certain red-headed archer's advances?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/ Roy Harper
Comments: 34
Kudos: 368





	1. Of Pilots and New Beginnings

Jason Todd ran, ran away from the legacy he could never fill. The one he was still expected to fill. Didn’t they know? Didn’t they know he had changed?

God, was had he even changed? It’s not like he could ever make up for what he did. But he couldn’t wear the colors of the Robin ever again either. He crossed a line, he was past the point of no return.

And Bruce couldn’t let him forget it.

As far as Jason was concerned, he didn’t _deserve_ a redemption.

He didn’t deserve a happily ever after.

 **Dick (in more ways than one):** [is online]

 **Lil bro Jason:** [is online]

 **Dick (in more ways than one):** Come back.

 **Lil bro Jason:** No.

 **Dick (in more ways than one):** Please, Bruce didn’t mean it.

 **Lil bro Jason:** Honestly I give zero f*cks if he meant it.

 **Dick (in more ways than one):** So that's it. You’re just solo now and we’ll never see you again?

 **Lil bro Jason:** You are welcome to visit when you’d like, along with Steph, Tim, Barbara, etc etc. I don’t want to see him again.

 **Dick (in more ways than one):** He’s your dad!

 **Lil bro Jason:** Godammit Dick! He’s not! Open your goddamn eyes! He’s not our dad, he’s a man who just uses us for his dirty work!

 **Dick (in more ways than one):** I can’t stop you from doing this, but just talk to Bruce at least, if you don’t you’ll regret it, trust me I know.

 **Lil bro Jason:** [is offline]

  * ~•Sunday Nov.17, 8am EST•~•



Knock, knock, knock.

“Mr. Todd.” 

Knock, knock, knock.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Jason said as he peeled a case file off his face, he’d fallen asleep the night prior reading it. Jason walked over to the nook where he kept all his ‘borrowed’ GCPD case filed which just happened to go missing from their archives every so often. For some reason, Jason liked to review case files. A lot. Maybe it was living with a detective for so long, but he felt at home in his own little world of files.

Jason brought a hand to his head, trying to shield his pounding headache. He remembered going out to the bar, but not much else. He brushed his hand down his face to feel stubble, another thing he’d have to deal with later. He fixed his hair a little bit before getting off his brown leather couch. He checked out what he was wearing, only pants. He sighed and picked up a plain black t shirt off the ground. Sliding it on, Jason walked over to the door and opened it.

Of all the things he was expecting today, he wasn’t expecting his landlord in full suit and tie showing up at his door. Unfortunately, it was his reality. A tall slim and bony man in a tacky olive green suit and oversized brown plastic glasses was holding a clipboard and pen in his hands. 

“Mr. Jason Todd?”

Jason sighed, “That’s me.” The man looked him up and down. Jason was about to yell at him for judging but decided against it. 

“You’ve been behind on your last payment for this flat. You have one week or you will be evicted.” The man said properly, leaving directly after despite Jason’s protests. Sighing, Jason shut the door.

He hadn’t found work in a long time. He’d been fired from his last job for drinking, and he couldn’t change his ways after being Red Hood and working with Batman. He went by the same mantle but working with Bruce did a number on him as always, only this time it was a positive change. He couldn’t work and make dirty money off drug cartels anymore, Red Hood was a lone vigilante but Jason Todd could only find himself doing honest work. Honest work that was very difficult to find in this day and age.

The only thing Jason could think that would save him would be getting a roommate. Jason sighed once more, all Gothamites were bat-shit crazy (pun not intended) and there was no way in hell he was taking Bruce’s blood money. Jason started drafting an ad and put it on Craigslist. The best he’d be able to do, hopefully before the date he’d be able to meet all of the candidates to make sure they weren’t insane. 

‘Searching for a roommate in a flat in Gotham Sun Apartments. $500 per month expected. Contact xxx-xxx-xxx for more information. (Images attached below)’

Jason rubbed his pounding temple, all he could do was wait.

  * ~Friday Nov. 22, 10am EST~•~•



“Voyage.” Marinette called before stepping into a black portal. She whimpered as she landed in a dark alley. “Tikki, Kaaliki, divide.” She whispered. “Spots off.” She was released from her heroine persona. Marinette was bloody, bruised and confused. She didn’t know where Kaaliki had taken her but she hoped it was far away from Paris. Marinette walked warily out of the alley to see a beautiful city full of life around her. Many people walked past and she could hear snippets of conversation, only something was off about them…they were in English! Marinette realized, could Kaaliki’s Portal have taken her to America or England? Thank god for Madame Bustier’s lessons or Marinette wouldn’t be able to speak a lick of English, she was practically fluent after all of her lessons. Marinette took out her pigtails and slid the bands onto her arm, she checked her purse, Tikki and Kaaliki were in there as well as $2000. Master Fu had given it to her before her...departure. 

Marinette continued down the street hoping to find some sign of where she was. Pedestrians gave her strange looks, most likely because of all her evident injuries. Marinette passed by street signs, all to generic to tell her anything. She accidentally bumped into a small girl wearing a sweatshirt that read “Gotham University”. 

Marinette knew it was a stretch, it could just be a random sweatshirt but still she was determined to try. 

‘Gotham University’ she typed into Google. Bingo. ‘Gotham University is a college in Gotham, New Jersey, America.’ So could she be in America? Marinette surveyed her surroundings, the most prominent building read Wayne Enterprises. ‘Worth a shot’ she mused. ‘Wayne Enterprises, Gotham’. Millions of hits, now she knew she must be in Gotham. Marinette continued to walk the streets to solve her next problem, where could she stay the night? 

Marinette sighed turning corners, looking for any signs around. She felt a rumbling in her stomach, she couldn’t remember the last time she ate. Marinette couldn't see any food places around. She wandered around looking wildly for a café, bakery, restaurant, anything. She didn’t even realize she was on a collision course until she bumped into a muscular boy, about 4 years older than herself with black hair with a white streak in it and blue eyes.

  * ~Friday, 9:40am EST~•~•



Jason groaned as he got up. He wasn’t drunk like most nights before. He immediately went to check his computer, still no hits on Craigslist. Jason sighed, he didn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t get anyone to rent with him by Sunday. He refused to move back into Bruce’s mansion again. Jason picked up his apartment keys and went to look for some food, he couldn’t find a solution to a problem without food or caffeine (Tim had rubbed off on him more than he wanted). 

Jason opened his door and walked down the hall, he opted for the stairs as he didn’t feel like interacting with anyone at the moment. Jason brushed past the Gothamites on the street feeling extremely aggravated. He got lost in his own world of annoyance and didn’t even realize when he ran into a small blue-haired girl.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” Marinette said turning pink. She backed away feeling extremely embarrassed, “I just wasn’t looking where I was going and-“ Jason recognized that she wasn’t from Gotham. She just didn’t have that shrewd personality that came with the territory of being a Gothamite. For some reason it made him feel warmer, and his anger felt more soothed.

“It’s ok little lady, really. What brings you to Gotham?” Marinette stared up into the caring blue eyes of the boy she ran into. “I uh, well, um nothing in particular. But would you mind showing me somewhere to eat?” She asked, not wanting to revisit why she had to leave Paris. He seemed caring enough, hopefully he’d take her somewhere to eat. The man nodded, “Of course. I was headed to a café myself little lady. Hey, what’s your name?” Jason could respect that the girl didn’t want to talk about why she was here, after all, Jason didn’t like talking about his own past. 

“Marinette.” Marinette blushed. “Alrighty then Marinette, I’m Jason. I’ll take you somewhere.” Jason wanted to scold her for putting so much trust in a stranger blindly as she followed him, after all this was Gotham but he just silently thanked that it was him who got to her instead of some creep. Jason led her to the Garden Café right next to where his flat was.

It might’ve been one of the only places in Gotham that wasn’t completely littered with garbage. It had beautiful flowers and an outdoor patio where patrons could eat. Jason lead Marinette to an empty black table and pulled out a metal chair for her. “Merci!” Marinette smiled, “Thank you, I mean.” Jason made the connection, “So are you from France?” Marinette nodded, “Yes, Paris actually.” Jason nodded, “What's it like there?” Marinette sighed, “Well aside from the terrorist, it’s beautiful and a great place to live.” Jason didn’t even had a drink yet but if he did, he would’ve spit it out right on the spot. “Did you just say terrorist?”

“Um yes, I assumed it was common knowledge. I mean I know Ladybug reached out to the Justice League many times…” Jason gritted his teeth, the damn Justice League. His father’s call no doubt.

“So whos Ladybug?” Marinette pondered what to tell the man across from her, on the one hand, he was the only kind one to her, but she didn’t want to accidentally give away her identity. “She along with Chat Noir, are magical heroes who wield jewels that give them power. Hawkmoth, the terrorist, wants them, because with them he can make a wish and have absolute power.” Jason's eyes widened, sure her story seemed like a poorly written children’s TV show but from the little time he’d known Marinette he’d figured a lot out about her, and he trusted that she wasn’t a liar. And wasn’t a very good one at that. Living with the world’s greatest detective, as much as Jason hated to admit it, did have some perks, Jason could read people without knowing them for long. 

“I guess it’s not ideal to escape a terrorist and end up in the crime capital of the world though,” Jason said, he couldn’t imagine why anyone would rather be in Gotham than anywhere else. Marinette hadn’t known it was the crime capital of the world, she wondered why Kaaliki’s voyage sent her there. Maybe she was meant to resume being a hero in Gotham?

“Y-yeah.” Was all Marinette could stammer out. Talking to Jason made her realize so many things she had to do, she hadn’t had much time to think about what it could be like living in another country. She didn’t even have a place to stay yet!

“I know this might be a touchy subject, but...how’d you get those bruises Buttercup?” Marinette touched her hand to her face and ran her fingers down one of the scars. “H-Hawkmoth.” At least it wasn’t a complete lie. She saw Jason clench his fists. 

Jason was seething, he couldn’t believe the league would ignore this! One look at this girl would prove that they should’ve listened. If Jason was still aligned with Bruce he would’ve had some choice words with him, instead he decided that he’d notify Dick and possibly the Outlaws the next time he saw them. Jason couldn’t help but feel awful for the girl, he knew what it was like to feel like you couldn’t escape the clutches of a madman. He’d lost a bit of soul to Joker. He wanted to run his fingers down all of her scars and just make everything better, she didn’t deserve that kind of torment. If anything, he did.

“Say Buttercup, where are you staying?” Jason asked before the waiter came to take their orders. Marinette answered the waiter with a simple sandwich and Jason ordered the same. “Um well...I don’t really know yet,” she responded to his previous question. 

Unacceptable, she was staying with him now. “How about you come back with me Buttercup. I know we just met, but I don’t want you sleeping on the streets. Gotham is dangerous.” Marinette blushed, just now noticing the nickname he gave her. “I couldn’t do that to you!” She protested.

“It’s not a problem, Buttercup, really.” Marinette sighed, she felt grateful for Jason. Maybe she was being too trusting, but she had no other options. “As long as you let me pay you something.” Jason thought about it, he didn’t want to put this poor girl out but then he realized,

“I think there's a way we can help each other.”

  
  



	2. Of Panic Attacks and Thanksgiving

  * ~•Monday, Nov. 25, 11am EST•~•



“Jason,” Marinette started as she walked into the living room, “Have you seen my work apron?” She glanced to the couch where she found Jason passed out, with a beer bottle on the ground. Marinette wasn’t the yelling type, no she’d rather stand up to someone in the kindest way possible. So she decided not to yell. Jason had offered a home to share with her, and said he would stop drinking too. 

“Jason.” She said, her voice unfeeling. Jason woke up with a start, “Wha? Oh hey Buttercup. What time is it?” Marinette glared at him while crossing her arms. “Oh no, what’d I do this time?” Jason asked mockingly, throwing up his hands in fake surrender.

“This is serious,” Marinette said motioning to the empty beer bottle, “You said you’d stop.” Jason sighed, “I know Buttercup, I’m sorry. It’s just...I really needed it.” Marinette raised an eyebrow, “How did you need it?!” She tried to keep her cool, breathe in, breathe out.

“We’ve only known each other for like 3 days! You’re not my mom!” Jason snarled. ‘Mom?’ Marinette remembered as her vision was engulfed with flames, her bakery in flames. They faded and she realized the rest of the world was fading away too, she vaguely recognized Jason running towards her and catching her as she fell backwards.

Then black.

  * ~•Monday, Nov. 25, 11:15am EST•~•



“I don’t care if traffic is bad! 911 better have an ambulance here now!” Marientte heard a voice scream before she felt a ringing in her ears.

Flames. Black.

“Marinette, Buttercup, please I’m sorry!” She heard a masculine voice yell.

Black.

“Please, please. I’ve only known you for three days, that’s too little. Wake up, wake up!”

A bright light.

Marinette squinted as she opened her eyes, she expected angels and to find herself dead, but the only angel she saw was Jason who stood over her. She opened her eyes fully and realized that Jason had engulfed her in a hug.

“I’ll stop I promise.” She heard him weep, “Don’t do that again. Please.” Marinette registered him taking her to her room. “Lie down. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

“Not your fault,” Marinette coughed. She knew what triggered her episode, she blocked the memories out again. “Please Buttercup, tell me what happened then if not me?” She saw Jason regain his composure and take a shaky breath before sitting on the bed next to her. 

“You know how you don’t like to talk about your adopted father or your parents?” Marinette asked, he nodded and sighed stroking her hair. Marinette felt smooth fingers run through her blue hair, “I don’t like talking about mine either.” She said, and that was the best she could tell him. Jason gulped and nodded, “I’m sorry,” he whispered softly.

“No I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lashed out like that.” Marinette muttered as Jason pulled her to his chest shushing her. “You were right. I told you I’d stop and I didn’t.” Jason hugged her and placed his hands on her cheeks, “I have adopted brothers and sisters but even after only 3 days I feel like your more family than them. I promise I’ll stop now, Buttercup.”

A family, Marinette liked that. 

“Thank you Jason.”

  * ~•Wednesday, Nov. 27, 1:00pm EST•~•



“What do you mean you’ve never heard of Thanksgiving?!” Jason asked astonished at his roommate. Marinette shrugged, “We don’t celebrate it in France. I didn’t know it was such a big deal in America.” Jason scoffed, “Not a big deal! It’s amazing! We say everything we’re thankful for and then eat!” Marinette smirked, “I think I can guess which part you’re a fan of.”

Jason chuckled and shrugged, “What can I say? I’m a simple man.” Marinette gave a soft smile and shook her head, “Oh Jason, I have a feeling that’s not true. I think I still have a lot to learn about you.” Marinette teased poking him lightly in the shoulder.

Jason felt a pang of guilt, he liked Marinette, he really did. She was more of a family than his parents or Bruce. Damian and Tim were toralable, and Dick was his preferred brother but Marinette completed his puzzle. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to lie to her. But how does one tell another that he died? Or that he was a vigilante? Or that he’d killed people? 

No, he couldn’t bring Marinette into that world. Sweet, innocent Marinette couldn’t be corrupted like him. He didn’t want to keep her in the dark forever, but she could be in danger if he didn’t.

“Jay, you still here?” Marinette asked kindly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jason spaced out sometimes she had noticed, what she didn’t know was it was only when he was thinking about his life as Red Hood.

“Yeah, sorry Buttercup. Anyway, we’re totally having Thanksgiving dinner here. I have two more people I’d like you to meet, one is married to my adopted brother so he might come, but don’t worry, he’s toreable.” Marinette giggled, “Ok! What should we make for dinner?”

“Traditionally, its turkey, mashed potatoes, and pie, but since Thanksgiving is tomorrow I doubt we’ll have luck finding turkey.”

“Oh, well, pastries are more my speciality, what kind of pie?” Jason raised his eyebrows, “You bake little Buttercup?” Marinette smiled and nodded, “I could’ve sworn I told you!” Jason shook his head, “Nope, I can’t wait to taste your pie Buttercup.”

  * ~•Wednesday, Nov. 27, 1:45pm EST•~•



“Hey Kor’i, you’re on with me and Roy.” Jason spoke into his phone while Marinette ran into the market across the street, looking for pie ingredients.

“Oh, I’m guessing this is about Thanksgiving?” Kor’i asked. “Yeah, how’d you know?” Jason responded. “Well it is tomorrow, and we’ve known you long enough to know you don’t exactly plan ahead…”

“What Kor’i means, is tomorrow at your place?” Roy butted in. Jason chuckled, “Yeah, how does around 6:00 sound? I have someone I want you to meet, she’s my new roommate actually.”

“Hmmm, Just roommates or-“ Roy started,

“Jesus! No way. She’s like a little sister to me!” Jason exclaimed. He’d never thought about her in that way, she was beautiful and gorgeous sure, but she was 4 years younger. Barely an adult.

“Whatever you say,” Roy chuckled, “We’ll be there.” Jason heard Kor’i cough on the other line, “Is it ok if I bring-“

“Yes bring your husband Kor’i! I have nothing against Dick, it’s only Bruce. Don’t worry about it.” Jason said truthfully.

“Thank you. Yes, we’ll be there,” Kor’i said, “Oh and we’ll bring the turkey too,” she chuckled before ending the call.


	3. Of Thanksgiving Day and First Impressions

Jason had never been a big fan of family. Seemed all they did was let you down, his mom, his dad, even Bruce, who wasn’t really family. Maybe they shouldn’t be called family, from what Jason knew family was supposed to make you feel loved and comfortable. 

He never got that. 

Maybe he never would.

  * ~•Thursday, Nov. 28, 8am EST•~•



Marinette hummed quietly to herself as she finished the pie and put it in the refrigerator. She heard a groan coming from Jason’s room and the creaking of a door. Picking up the plate of pancakes she’d made for him earlier, Marinette walked over to a very dazed and tired Jason. 

“Hmm, what’s this?” He asked teasingly, poking at the pancakes. He took a seat at the table and Marinette sat opposite of him. Jason took a bite of pancake before devouring the whole piece. “You made this?!” He asked with his mouth full. 

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Marinette beamed picking up her fork. “You’re food is delicious Buttercup!” Jason said starting on his second hot cake.

“Thanks Jason, I haven’t baked in forever.” Silence fell on the table. 

“You know I’m always here...if you want to talk,” Jason said looking at Marinette who sat in solemn silence. 

“Thanks Jay, but I’m still not ready…” Jason nodded and started to eat his pancakes again. He knew nothing about her past, he could only assume her parents were dead, if he had to guess probably at the hands of that terrorist in Paris. That made his blood boil, when the Outlaws and Dick came for dinner he would be talking to them once Marinette was out of the room. 

“Anyway Buttercup, are you excited for tonight?” Marinette brought a smile back to her face, “Yeah! I’m excited to meet your friends!” Jason chuckled before taking his plate to the sink, “They’re excited to meet you too.” 

Marinette heard a small squeak coming from her room,  _ Tikki _ . 

“What was that Buttercup?” Jason asked turning around. Marinette waved her hand, “Nothing, I was just...sneezing yep, sneezing.” Jason gave her an odd smile, “Okay then.”

“I’ll be right back,” Marinette said running to her room. Tikki flew off her bed, “Marinette, look!” She said motioning to her phone screen. It showed a crocodile man terrorizing the city, apparently Gotham’s vigilantes hadn’t shown up yet.

“Looks like it’s time for Ladybug to make her debut in Gotham, Tikki spots on!”

Jason was bored, Marinette was in her room for a while. He didn’t want to bother her, she might need alone time, so he turned on the TV in the living room.

“Killer Croc!” He exclaimed as he saw the news channel that turned on. Jason ran over to his room and took his Red Hood gear out of a duffel. Hopefully Marinette could manage while he was gone.

  * ~•Thursday, Nov. 28, 8:30am EST•~•



“It’s way too early for this,” Jason grumbled as he filled his guns with rubber bullets. He hopped on his motorbike behind the alleyway of the Outlaws headquarters. Starfire and Arsenal were busy, they were probably occupied, it being a holiday and everything, but Jason was confident he could handle it. 

Until he got there that was, it seemed Killer Croc had gotten some enhancements, he looked a lot more menacing than on the screen.

Red Hood pulled out his gun, but before he could shoot Killer Croc picked him up like he weighed nothing and slapped him into a nearby car. 

In a dazed stupor, Jason thought he was hallucinating when he saw a girl in a red mask and red spandex with brown highlights on the edges fly over him, swinging a yo-yo? If Jason wasn’t sure he was delusional, he was now. Still Red Hood picked himself up and prepared himself for round two.

But it hadn’t come, Jason looked up only to find the very same girl he thought he imagined kicking Killer Croc’s ass. Red Hood couldn’t believe his eyes, he ran over to the girl who was shielding herself with the yo-yo from earlier.

“Hey there Little Lady, ya new in town?” Red Hood winked (even though she couldn’t see it) and spoke with charm. The girl grimaced as she dodged another attack from Killer Croc.

“You could say that,” she said in an accent that sounded familiar and added a flirtatious giggle, but Jason couldn’t think straight to place the accent as her giggle got him very worked up, “What do you know about him?” She asked gesturing to Killer Croc.

“Killer Croc, metahuman. Most easy way to defeat him is using your wits,” Jason drilled. Bruce had done little pop quizzes like that before and Jason couldn’t shake the habit of reciting.

“Hmmm, this should come in handy then,” the mysterious girl said. “What are you talking about little lady?” Jason teased as the girl threw her yo-yo in the air.

“Lucky charm!” A red and black spotted can of shaving cream appeared. Jason was confused on how it appeared, of course, but mostly because she seemed like it would help her win.

“Ummmm Little Lady, what exactly are you planning because I doubt Killer Croc wants to sh-“

The red spandex clad heroine thrust the can at Killer Croc, he reacted and caught it, making it explode.

Shaving cream went all over him and the hero beside Jason took the distraction to sweep Croc’s legs out from under him and tie him up with her yo-yo.

“Well played Little Lady, but I’ve got some questions. First, how do you expect that yo-yo to hold him?” Red Hood asked bracing for Killer Croc to break free at any moment.

“I have my talents,” the girl said before giving him a flirty wink. Jason turned as red as his mask and he was so glad she couldn’t see him,  _ ‘is it weird if that’s kinda hot?’  _ Jason thought to himself as he examined the badass heroine who’d taken Killer Croc down with nothing but a shaving cream can, a yo-yo and her wits. Jason wasn’t going to lie, she was extremely attractive.

Her costume was scarlet red all over except for the tips of her arms and boots which were shaded brown, in the middle of her costume, just above her chest was an emblem that resembled wings. Her hair was cut in a short bob of blue hair with red tips at its ends. Her bluebell eyes were more than intoxicating. Jason almost drooled, he’d always had a thing for badass women in red.

Sirens broke him out of his fantasies, as soon as the police arrived and snapped meta power-dampening cuffs around him she swung her yo-yo up into the air until it landed on a nearby gargoyle.

Jason realized she was about to leave, “Wait!” Jason cried, but he heard a small beep and she gave him another flirty look before departing.  _ ‘Who was that girl?’ _

  * ~•Thursday, Nov. 28, 8:35am EST•~•



Marinette didn’t arrive on the scene as fast as she wanted. It took her far too long to figure out  _ where  _ the attack was happening so she could have Kaaliki make a portal there. When she finally did she unified Tikki and Kaaliki to become Lady Voyage. 

Lady Voyage landed on top of a car, she swung her yo-yo as she assessed the threat. She flung herself over the car catching a glance at one of the heroes protecting Gotham, Red Hood. His good looks did throw her off, especially since she couldn’t even see his face but she didn’t let that phase her.

‘ _ So you think he’s cute huh?’  _ Marinette heard Kaaliki giggle in her mind as Marinette threw a punch a the Croc themed villain.

‘ _ Kaaliki!’  _ Tikki scolded while Marinette kicked the crocodile/man. She heard a groan come from behind her, just as she was getting frustrated that her hits had practically no effect. 

The man who’d shed seen earlier, Red Hood, came to her side. “Hey there Little Lady, ya new in town?” Marinette kept her eyes straight ahead on the target, solely because she had a job to do not because if she saw the antihero in his leather jacket and abs popping out of his shirt that she’d get too unfocused. “You could say that,” Marinette said while giggling seductively. She knew that she would never have the confidence to do that.

_ ‘You’re welcome,’  _ Kaaliki said, they had taken over Marinette to flirt with the Red Hood. Because  _ of course  _ they did.

“What do you know about him?” Marinette asked pointing to the reptile man, hoping Red Hood would forget about her previous flirtation.

“Killer Croc, metahuman. Most easy way to defeat him is using your wits,” The man seemed to recite. Marinette didn’t mind though, the information would help her use her lucky charm.

“Hmmm, this should come in handy then,” Lady Voyage muttered to herself. “What are you talking about little lady?” Red Hood said teasingly.

‘ _ Oh just you wait Lover Boy. He’s gonna be so surprised!’  _ Kaaliki laughed.

‘ _ Kaaliki!’  _ Tikki scolded once more.

“Lucky charm!” Marinette called, producing a can of shaving cream. “Ummmm Little Lady, what exactly are you planning because I doubt Killer Croc wants to sh-“

Marinette smirked slyly as she saw the pieces click into place. She thrust the shaving cream at Killer Croc, hoping he’d react and catch it.

Sure enough, he did and shaving cream exploded all over the villain. Marinette tied him up after attacking while he was distracted. She smirked,  _ ‘fast and easy.’ _

“Well played Little Lady, but I’ve got some questions. First, how do you expect that yo-yo to hold him?” Red Hood asked her sceptically.

“I have my talents,” Marinette winked, another flirt courtesy of Kaaliki. Lady Voyage heard the police sirens nearing the scene, so she decided to take her exit when the cops started to put cuffs on Killer Croc.

‘ _ He’s totally checking you out!’ _ Kaaliki squealed excitedly in Marinette’s mind. Marinette forced back an eyeroll. 

‘ _ Completely irresponsible! We could’ve been seriously hurt because you were focused on that boy Kaaliki!’  _ Tikki yelled. 

‘ _ Aww come on, lighten up. I know Marinette thought he was a hunk, I was just helping her,’  _ Kaaliki’s answer received a sigh from Tikki. They laughed at Tikki and Marinette suddenly heard the beeping of her miraculous.

‘ _ We better go,’  _ Tikki said exasperated.

Marinette threw her yo-yo into a nearby building. And ignored Red Hood’s “Wait!” As she brought herself back home, she only hoped Jason hadn’t gone looking for her and realized she was missing.

  * ~•Thursday, Nov. 28, 9am EST•~•



Marinette sighed as she got back into her room just as her transformation wore off. She quickly handed Tikki and Kaaliki some food she always kept in her purse for emergencies. Marinette hurried out to the living room to see Jason lounging on the couch,  _ ‘hopefully he didn’t notice’ _ she thought. She sat next to him as he turned on the TV.

“Look, this is the Macy’s Day Parade, everyone looks forward to it.”

‘Phew he didn’t notice,’ Marinette breathed a sigh of relief.

“I can’t wait!” Marinette exclaimed, moving closer to Jason.

‘Phew she didn’t notice,’ Jason thought smiling at Marinette. He was still incredibly flustered by the mysterious, gorgeous new girl who joined him. Trying to push his thoughts of the girl away, he started to push a button on the remote.

Marinette picked something off the coffee table, “Hamlet? Didn’t take you for a lover of Shakespeare Jay.” She teased. Jason smirked, “What can I say, I’m a man of many talents.”

“You’re a man of something Alright,” she giggled playfully punched him in the arm. “Hey!” He said writhing in fake agony. “

Loud music from some Broadway show by the looks of it, started to play while dancers did complicated choreography. Not really Jason’s thing, he was about to ask Marinette if she wanted to keep watching but when he turned to her she was enthralled with the screen, her eyes widened as she heard the English singers. Jason gave a soft smile, she was kind of adorable, but in a sisterly way of course. Marinette inadvertently leaned closer to him and Jason found himself doing the same.

He gravitated toward her, he always had, same with the girl he had met earlier. Same with Kor’i and Roy, who he couldn’t wait to see later, even Dick as much as he hated to admit it.

In that simple moment of watching TV. Just a simple action, that was minuscule in the grand scheme of things Jason had one thought,

_ ‘This is family.’ _


	4. Of Nightmares and Thanksgiving Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks to a helpful comment Lady Voyage will now be renamed and called Lady Pegasus!

_ The bakery was on fire. Hawkmoth stood in front, laughing hysterically as the bakery, her parents, her livelihood, burned to the ground. He relished his triumph a moment longer before bolting at the sign of Ladybug’s furious face. _

_ Marinette let the tears flow as she ran to the bakery, which was mere ash. She tossed the brick and mortar, ‘ _ please’ _ she cried. She dug her fingers through the ash until they were as black as charcoal. Yet there was no sign of her parent’s remains. Marinette sobbed, she couldn’t control her hands anymore, they kept digging until they were raw, calloused and bloody. Then she wept, when she saw what lay underneath. _

_ A man, muscular, not overly tall, black hair with a white streak, blue eyes glazed over, and mouth curved into a viscous smile lay dead on the ground. _

_ “Jason!!!” Marinette screamed as she tried to shake him awake, “No, no, no, this isn’t happening!” _

_ His eyes, still glazed had humor in them, “If you couldn’t save me, who are you kidding? Even master Fu didn’t trust you, he sent you to Gotham because he  _ knew  _ you couldn’t do it.” He laughed, “Guess he was right.” _

_ Marinette keeled over, “No, god no. Please, wake up. Wake up, _

“WAKE UP! Mari wake up!” Jason screamed to a screaming Marinette who’d fallen asleep on his arm watching the Macy’s parade

  * ~•Thursday, Nov. 28, 5pm EST•~•



Marinette shot up, “Wh-what?” She said dazed, she couldn’t tell dream from reality, she could still almost feel the burning sensation on her fingers from touching hot rubble.

“Buttercup, I  _ get  _ that you don’t wanna talk. Trust me, nobody gets it more than me, but you know what else I know?” Jason asked firmly, “You can’t just leave things pent up, because then it’s going to spill out and you’ll do something you’ll never forgive yourself for.”  _ Something that could probably get her killed,  _ Jason added silently. He couldn’t lose her, not when they’d just found each other. He knew what she was feeling, he could practically  _ live  _ her anguish just from the blood curdling screams she’d emitted from her dream.

“I- I- I just can’t. Not yet,” Marinette sighed putting her hand on her elbow and turning away. Jason put his arm around her and spun her to face him on the couch. He looked at her, he saw the tears welling in her eyes. He stood up suddenly and gave her what she needed, a hug. 

That’s when it all poured out, she cried, she cried for what felt like hours. She clung onto Jason tightly, like a child with her teddy bear. She wanted more, she knew she was high on emotion, but she felt the urge to kiss Jason. Kiss him till all the feelings went away.

‘ _ Pull yourself together Marinette! Jason is your roommate,  _ not  _ your lover! Ladybug doesn’t cry anyway!’  _ She told herself, she pulled away from Jason, the tears had disappeared, what was left was a cold stare.

Jason knew it all too well, she was trying to keep her emotions in check.

“Butterc-“

“We should get ready for the dinner,” Marinette stated plainly going to the kitchen.

Jason sighed and followed her, she wouldn’t talk, she wouldn’t allow herself to feel but goddammit, Jason would cheer her up.

“So Buttercup, you excited to meet my friends?” Marinette gave a small smile, Jason mentally high fived himself.

“Yeah, from what you’ve said they seem great!” Her face grew to her regular permanent smile, entrancing as always, the only thing Jason wasn’t fond of was her puffy red eyes. “Kor’i and Dick will love you, they’ll probably adopt you on the spot.”

That earned a chuckle from the bluenette, “I can’t wait.”

  * ~•Thursday, Nov. 28, 6pm EST•~•



Jason heard a rap on the door as Marinette took set the pie on the table decorated in white tablecloth. Her traditional pigtails were intact but she had changed into black slacks and a button up shirt with her signature black jacket. Jason pulled open the door to see Roy, Kor’i and Dick.

“Nice to see you Jason!” Kor’i exclaimed wrapping him into a hug. Roy smirked and walked in along with Dick. Marinette walked over to the guests extending a hand, “Hi, I’m Marinette, Jason’s roommate.”

“Nice to meet you!” Dick smiled charmingly while shaking her hand and returning back to his wife (who looked like she was squeezing Jason so tight he couldn’t breathe). 

“Hmm Jason never mentioned you were so pretty, Pigtails,” Roy winked leaving a flustered and blushing Marinette. Roy was certainly not bad looking, she entertained, messy red hair, piercing green eyes, and a build that could only be envied by weight lifters. Marinette found herself wondering how he got so ripped. She shook the thought away and went over to join the group.

“It’s so good to meet you! I’m Kor’i...Grayson” Kor’i said, using her husband's last name, releasing Jason from her grip and zeroing in on Mari, “Good to know our Jason has a good influence finally.” Marinette giggled and nodded, “I don’t know about that-“

“Jay Jay won’t shut up about his new little sister, you got him to stop drinking too, you are a good influence. I’m Dick Grayson by the way,” Dick responded giving her smile of pride and appreciation. Marinette blushed, giving Jason time to take the wheel, “Well Buttercup, should we show them your pie?” Roy raised an eyebrow and gave a sexy smirk, ‘ _ Not sexy! Not sexy!!!’  _ Marinette tried to convince herself, at least Roy wasn’t as bad as Red Hood, if he was Marinette wouldn’t be able to function. 

“Yes! I’m all for pie!” Dick smiled taking his chuckling wife’s arm to the table. Marinette and Jason went to join them, but Roy placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulders, “I’m Roy by the way.” Marinette smiled sweetly, “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise Pigtails,” Roy winked causing Marinette to turn bright red and Jason to glare at him. Roy chuckled under his breath as the three of them joined the table.

~•~Thursday, Nov. 28, 10pm EST•~•

Dinner had gone over well. It was great actually. The only thing Marinette would’ve changed was Roy subtly flirting with her, not because it made her uncomfortable but because she found herself lost in fantasy about him when he called her Pigtails and winked.

It was considerably late and Marinette did want to get to sleep, but then she remembered that she didn’t know the sleeping arrangements. She didn’t really know how to ask so when everyone was focused on a football game Marinette whispered, as quietly as possible, to Jason, “Where should I sleep tonight?” Roy overheard and smirked, “Well Kor’i and Dick can share in the guest room together, Jason can take his own room and we can share Pigtails.” Marinette blushed and Jason gave Roy a death stare. If looks could kill…

“ _ Or,”  _ Jason hissed quietly at Roy, “Kor’i and Dick take the guest room, you take my room, Marinette sleeps in hers and I take the couch.” Roy chuckled at Jason, getting under his skin was too fun, “Sure thing.”

“If you guys aren’t going to watch the game and instead gossip like teenagers we’ll change the channel,” Dick said with Kor’i wrapped around his arms reaching for the remote. Dick pressed a button and a news broadcast appeared. Everyone gasped audibly at what horrors laid on the screen.

Marinette didn’t know a lot about Gotham villains, but the face of this one was recognizable world wide.

Joker. In full manic glory he was laughing insanely, sweat running down his sick, white painted face and causing his green hair to stick to it. He held a little boy at gunpoint, screaming, “Where’s Batsy? Or maybe one of his sidekicks?” When only the sound military choppers answered his query Joker’s smile darkened and he spoke again, “Come on, I haven’t got all day!” 

Jason’s fists clenched, Roy and him communicated silently as they tried to plan how to get to the scene without revealing their identities to Marinette.

“Why don’t you go to bed Buttercup? It’s late and this isn’t something you should see.” Normally Marinette would be annoyed at Jason treating her like a child, but she was relieved. This gave her an exit, and she’d be able to transform into Lady Pegasus to help with Joker. She walked to her room, not noticing how the heroes behind her had gathered and were motioning.

Marinette walked into her room and closed the door, she gave it a good minute before whispering, “Spots on! Tikki, Kaaliki, unify!” 

Marinette was able to make a portal quickly, she had noticed the location of Joker on the TV and teleported there immediately. She landed behind a cargo container, which was deserted and dark. She peeked around it to see she was directly behind Joker and his hostage. 

She thought about how she might go about saving the little boy when she saw four heroes land in front of the Joker. She recognized Red Hood from their previous encounter, and she saw a Nightwing with two other heroes she didn’t know the name of. 

“Well, well, now things are getting interesting!” Joker cackled earning him a glare from the only girl in the group of heroes who stood next to Nightwing. “Tell me, Nightwing, Red Hood, Arsenal, Starfire-“

“So you know our names! Big deal!” Said the redhead, Arsenal.

“How rude,” scoffed Joker pushing the gun closer to the little boy’s temple, “Didn’t even let me finish.” 

Joker moved the boy’s light brown hair out of the way and stared into his caramel eyes, “Tell me, do you want to save him?” He asked motioning towards the terrified little boy, “Or do you want to disarm the four bombs around Gotham that I’ve set to go off in twenty minutes?” The heroes faltered,

“You’re bluffing,” Nightwing said crossing his arms. “Am I?” Joker cackled pulling a detonator out of his coat, “Now, now. I want our game to be fair, each of you start out for one of the bombs  _ or  _ you can save the kid and millions of others go boom!” Joker made a motion, flicking his hand to symbolize the boom. “Better hurry and make your decision though, the clock is ticking!” Joker laughed pulling out a small clock which was counting down from twenty minutes. 

Lady Pegasus saw her chance, “lucky charm,” she whispered. A red and black spotted frisbee fell from the sky. The gun flashed with spots as did her yo-yo. While the heroes were stunned, trying to figure out what to do, Marinette threw the frisbee, causing it to collide with great force into the gun. The gun was knocked out of Joker’s hands, “Hey!” He shouted, but before he could turn around Lady Pegasus had stood up and used her yo-yo to take the detonator from him.

“Oooh!” He grinned as he looked back at her, “New meat! She’s good too!” Arsenal was able to grab the child and the gun while Joker was distracted, “Sure you have my detonator, but the bombs are still rigged to go off in,” Joker spat at Marinette checking his clock, “Nineteen minutes! And you don’t know where they areee!” He singsonged as he started to laugh. 

Nightwing pulled up the schematics of Gotham, looking specifically for trace elements of laughing gas which Joker always filled his bombs with.

“Arsenal, central station! Starfire, Grand Plaza! I’ve got Upper Market, Red Hood take Gotham Flats!” Nightwing commanding signaling a special message to Red Hood. Both Red Hood and Lady Pegasus’ eyes widened, ‘ _ Gotham Flats is where I live with Jason! Oh no! Roy, Dick, and Kor’i are there too!’  _ Marinette internally screamed. 

‘ _ Buttercup is sleeping in her room! I have to save her!!!’  _ Jason panicked as he started off to his home. 

“Red Hood!” Lady Pegasus called. “Look Mystery Girl, we appreciate you saving our asses back there but now I’ve gotta move!” Jason said as he internally freaked out, he wanted to learn more about the mystery girl of course but he wanted to save Marinette more.

“I’m coming with you!” Lady Pegasus yelled as she ran to catch up with him, she grabbed her frisbee off the ground and followed Red Hood to save Jason. Red Hood didn’t argue, the more chance he had of saving Buttercup the better.

‘ _ Come on! Go faster!’  _ He screamed to himself, ‘ _ You just got Marinette, you can’t afford to lose her!’  _

Marinette raised her yo-yo and lifted Red Hood in her arms, swinging it to get to the Flats.

Though Red Hood wasn’t used to being carried he relaxed a little when he saw that the mystery girl was headed in the right direction and was going much faster than it would’ve been on foot.

Glass shattered as Marinette swung her yo-yo into the lobby of the flats. 

“Red Hood, your bomb is behind the desk in the lobby.” Nightwing said over the comms. Jason jumped over the desk to see a large bomb at 16 minutes.

“Shit! Red Hood to Nightwing!” Jason called pressing his comm. Marinette rushed over to join him at the desk, she knew she had only two minutes left before she transformed back, “Which wire do we cut?!” Marinette gasped when she saw the bomb, a massive array of wires in a variety of colors. 

“Damn it!” Jason said when he couldn’t get an answer, “Mystery girl! Can’t you get one of those magic charms!” Marinette shook her head, “It only works once and I have two minutes before I detransform!” 

Jason facepalmed, ‘ _ of course’ _ . “Well we’re doo-“

“Nightwing to everyone! I disabled my bomb, cut the red wire!” Jason breathed a sigh of relief, “We’re cutting the red wire,” he told Marinette. Marinette nodded as he cut it.

Suddenly 19 minutes went to 1!

“SHIT!” Jason yelled, “Uh- We've got a problem!!!” He made a split decision and ripped out all the wires.

The time didn’t stop, in fact it went down to thirty seconds. Red Hood tackled Lady Pegasus, and shielded her from the explosion.

Which never came. Marinette breathed heavily as Red Hood was on her, his chest pressed to hers, she was rigid, hoping Jason, Roy, Kor’i and Dick would be ok. 

‘ _ I bet you’re eating this up,’  _ Kaaliki giggled the back of her mind.

‘ _ KAALIKI!’ _

_ ‘What? Just trying to lighten the mood.’ _

Jason got up, and Marinette realized thirty seconds had passed. Jason laughed and sighed in relief when he looked at the bomb. Marinette sat up to see the bomb had completely powered down.

“Update Nightwing, we got ours.” Jason said smashing the bomb into pieces.

“Good, Rendezvous back at you know where.”

Marinette breathed in, relieved. “Before I go little Lady, I have to know. Who are you?” Red Hood asked as he stood up and hopped over the desk.

“I’m a friend.” Was all Marinette could say as her earrings beeped. She tipped an invisible hat to him before saying, “Miraculous cure!” She escaped out the window and climbed up to her room with the help of her yo-yo in the chaos of the ladybugs cleaning up. 

Marinette pushed her open window and fell into the bed as her transformation wore off, “What a battle, huh Tikki. Well all three of us should actually get to bed. What do you say?” The two kwamis smiled at their holder, “Sounds great Marinette.” Tikki said before lounging on her pillow. 

“I don’t know, wouldn't you rather go sleep with that guy? The redhead who’s been flirting all night?” Kaaliki asked as they giggled at their own teasing.

“KAALIKI!” Marinette whisper-shouted burying her face in her pillow. “Priceless!” They laughed as they joined Tikki and fell into a slumber.

  * ~•Friday, Nov. 29, 1am EST•~•



Marinette couldn’t sleep. She’d tried, but avoided tossing and turning as to not wake up her kwamis. She checked the clock on her bedside table and sighed when she realized how long it had been. Marinette slowly crept out of the bed and to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Marinette didn’t wear anything revealing to sleep, she enjoyed being comfortable while sleeping so she mostly wore long flannel pajamas in the fall and winter. That was what she was wearing today, but when she got into the kitchen she realized there was such a thing as  _ too  _ comfortable. 

Roy was opening a water bottle as he turned around to Marinette. “Ah Pigtails.” He greeted, “Why are you up so late?” But Marinette could barely answer, he didn’t have a shirt on.

And he was just as ripped as she imagined, not that she had! She totally didn’t! Thank god he was wearing long jeans, she  _ did not  _ want to be thinking about him like that.

“Couldn’t sleep.” She responded as she too went to the fridge for water, looking at his face and not daring to look any further down.

“Hmm. Bad dream?” Roy asked as he took a swig of water. “Not really, I just couldn’t turn off my brain.” Roy chuckled, “Yeah, I have days like that. Try counting backwards from 100, that always puts me out quickly.” Marinette nodded, “Thanks Roy.” 

“Hey no problem Pigtails. And you know, if you need me I’m right down the hall.” He said charmingly, but not in a flirty way like Marinette expected, just in a caring way. Roy left her standing in the kitchen as he went back to Jason’s room. Marinette followed suit, going to her own room.

She put the water on the bedside table and laid down again.

‘ _ 100, 99, 98…’ _

  
  



End file.
